


Euthanasia

by Anonymous



Category: Initial D
Genre: Anger, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Metions of Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Regret, not only on the character's behalf but also on the author's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He despises him. Despises him for everything he is.[he thinks]





	Euthanasia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Takumi.
> 
> (This was written on mobile, so there might be mistakes i didn't spot.)

The blond's fingers tightened around the cool metal of a chain in his hand while the figure on his floor swayed slightly like a blade of grass in the breeze. Fujiwara Takumi was clad in a yukata and his boxers after shower, mostly unaware of Keisuke's intentions. 

The young man was blinking at him groggily, still slightly affected by the sleeping pills in his soda. 

"Keisuke-san...?" He asked in a confused tone of voice, those damn grey puppy eyes of his wide with uncertainty. His hands bound behind his back with the fabric belt of his yukata, they could only twitch helplessly in response to his struggles to keep his balance, shakily kneeling on the carpet, not yet fully comprehending his situation. To Keisuke, it was satisfyingly clear with the collar dark against the other's pale skin.

He was a nothing. Keisuke needed him to finally understand that.

Fujiwara made a surprised little noise when Keisuke pulled on the chain in his hands, enough to almost make the younger man topple over as the collar tugged on his neck. 

Keisuke's lips twisted into an ugly smirk.  

"Not so cocky anymore, huh?"

God, he had dreamed about this for so long. The little asshole just had it coming for a long time now, too. Ever since he thought he could intrude his and aniki's relationship, the thing that Keisuke had fought for so much. It was so important to him, knowing that his brother's attention was on him, knowing that he could make proud the one single person in his life that meant anything to him. How dare a random fucking _tofu delivery boy_ come out of nowhere and demand all that attention to himself? Hell, even a shred was too much for that guy. It was disgusting how he clinged to Ryousuke, and his brother indulged him even when Keisuke stood just a few feet away, unbridled rage and betrayal building in his chest. 

He would break him, everything about him, chip down his shitty confidence until he saw what a nothing he was. An ugly little nothing who clung to others in order to be a something.

[ugly little nothing who clings to others in order to be a something]

[keisuke was like that, too]

Fujiwara, finally catching up to what was happening to him, straightened up a little, tugging harshly at his bonds while anger mixed in with the confusion on his face.

"What the hell, Keisuke-san?! What kind of sick game is this?!" 

"Shut up, Fujiwara," Keisuke replied coldly, chain firmly in his grip. 

"What's going on in your head, you- gah!" Fujiwara's back arched as he tried to stay upright when the pressure on the back of his neck suddenly increased again. Keisuke pulled harder, watching as the other lost his balance and landed on his stomach, head turned and cheek pressed into the carpet. 

"I said: Shut up," Keisuke growled. Fujiwara glared up at him furiously, cheeks reddening from anger as well as embarrassment. Keisuke tugged on the chain again to underline his message. Fujiwara tried to twist his head out of the collar, to no avail as Keisuke had been watchful to tighten it around his neck securely. 

[the old collar of the labrador Ryousuke had once owned when they were both still children. it had been a gift to him for another flawless record card, and he had been heartbroken when it had to be euthanized eventually]

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. You are exactly where you deserve to be."

"Something's wrong with your head, you-!"

Once again Keisuke didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. He bent down and grabbed Fujiwara's face with his thumb and index finger pressing into the other's cheeks. He could feel the outline of the teeth through the tissue.

"You're not good at listening, are you? Do you know what happens to bad dogs who don't listen?"

Fujiwara writhed in his grip, his eyes finally showing a spark of fear as Keisuke pressed hard enough to bruise. "Stop it," he mumbled through the vise-like grip on his cheeks.

"I'm going to say it one more time. Shut. Up." Keisuke snarled at his captive. He leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. Up close, he could see the little specks of brown in Fujiwara's grey eyes. 

[if fujiwara was a nothing, then how was he able to unhinge keisuke like this]

"You make me sick."

Keisuke stood up, letting Fujiwara's head fall back to the floor, prompting a little pained grunt from the other. 

He gripped the chain so tightly that the metal left little imprints in his skin. Staring down at Fujiwara met him with a genuinely fearful gaze now.

The brown-haired male nervously wet his dry lips before asking, "What have I done to you...?" 

Keisuke felt the white-hot rage surging inside him, and every shred of hesitance he might have felt at the other's expression fell away.

"You ask me that? You really dare to ask me that?! God, Fujiwara, you're so stupid! I have no idea what goes on in that pathetic brain of yours, but this should be obvious even for someone like you!" 

Following a rage-driven impulse, he kicked Fujiwara's shoulder, hard. The younger man cried out and buried his face in the carpet, desperately trying to get out of Keisuke's attack range. 

"You're worthless! A nobody! It's pathetic that you seem to think to be anything else! Talent, my ass! You're a laughable little failure who thinks he can play a game he has nothing to do with! God, you annoy me so much. It sickens me that you believe you could be my equal, or even aniki's equal! You must be delusional! Did none of your little buddies tell you what you're messing around with? You have nothing to offer, you're pathetic.  
You have nothing, and you are nothing!"

[what do you have that i don't?]

Trying to calm his heavy breathing, Keisuke stared at Fujiwara who still laid face-down on the floor, his body having gone completely rigid and unmoving the longer Keisuke had been shouting. The other's unresponsiveness made the blond even angrier.  
He reached down and grabbed Fujiwara by his hair in order to pull him back up into a kneeling position, causing him to cry out again.

Fingers still tangled in the younger man's light brown hair, Keisuke snarled at his petrified form. "Well, you can show me that you're good for something at least. Suck me off, and I might let you walk back to your shitty excuse for a car and forgive you for ever turning up in my life."

Fujiwara's eyes widened slowly as the meaning of Keisuke's words caught up with him. He stared at the older male in disbelief and horror, only serving to rile him up even more. Keisuke chuckled dryly.

"C'mon, I bet you know how to suck a dick. How else would you have gotten aniki to let someone like you join his team?"

Fujiwara's eyes went even wider at that. He said nothing, but slowly, ever so slowly, there was wetness building in the corners of his eyes until the first tear ran down his cheek. More followed in its path. He was still staring up at Keisuke, still saying nothing, no sound coming out of his mouth. There was only this damn look of betrayal on his face that made something in Keisuke's chest curl painfully. 

He laughed cruelly to try and chase the feeling away. "Tell me, how often did you have to do it? Once? Twice? In a dark corner like a cheap whore?" 

Keisuke watched as every single of his words hit their mark. Fujiwara's face scrunched up with his desperate effort to keep his sobs in, eventually failing. His tears dripped down on the carpet and Keisuke almost believed to hear a sound like shattering glass every time one hit the ground.

[why does this hurt so much]

"Keisuke-san..." Fujiwara's voice was but a whisper, hoarse and on the verge of breaking. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but no further words came out. His shoulders sagged and Keisuke let go of his hair only to see his head sink down as well. 

[you were successful. didn't you want to break him]

Keisuke stepped back and stared down at Fujiwara, the chain slowly gliding from his fingers. The end landed on the soft carpet soundlessly. The only sounds were Fujiwara's strained breaths.  

[so what now]

There was still some soda left over in the glass on the table. Keisuke stared at the innocuous liquid emptily, knowing that there was no way to quell the burning pain in his chest.

[i don't know]

He walked over to the table and picked up the glass. It smelled overly sweet of oranges. He had never liked this stuff.

With the glass in hand, he returned to Fujiwara on the floor. His fingers tangled in the other's hair again, and he pulled rather harshly and pressed the glass to Fujiwara's lips.  
"Drink."

The younger man tried to turn his head away and kept his lips firmly closed. "No. Stop it," he ground out through clenched teeth as Keisuke didn't relent.  
"Do it. C'mon," Keisuke hissed and forced open Fujiwara's jaw, tilting the glass until some of the soda dribbled down the other's tongue. "If you spit it out, I'll kill you."    
He drank, finally, closing his eyes in shame. 

Dull relief flooded Keisuke as Fujiwara went limp and sank to the floor, the sleeping pills doing their job once again. Now he had some time to think about how to deal with the aftermath of his actions.  

For a moment, the memory of Ryousuke's labrador resurfaced in Keisuke's mind, and his brother's pained expression as he was made to watch his beloved pet being euthanized.

[you put the dog down as well now, didn't you] 


End file.
